To Where You Are
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: Sakura thinks about Sasuke and if he will ever come back.


_**To Where You Are**_

_**Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above**_

**I stand on my balcony and look up at the night sky at the millions of stars in that inky blackness. The boy that I have always been trying to get to love me is on my mind this night. Even though you are away on what you call a quest for power I can still feel your power here in Konoha. The times that we shared together flashes through my mind until they stop at that dreadful night. I can still hear the words of you rejecting my love when I declared it. You thanked me but that was the only thing you gave back for the love I gave to you. I still cannot figure you out. Sometimes you look like you are going to do something but then you muddle my mind and do something else. Why could you of not taken me with you? Your memory keeps me going during the onslaught of missions. I want you back from that dreadful place that you have ran off too. Why do you quest for power when you have everything you need in me? If you are gone to the other world, for I am not sure, then will you still look down on me like some incompetent fool. **

_**Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are**_

**Realize and come back for me, take me where you are. I do not care if we will be in dangerous territory. It will not be dangerous with you by my side. I see a shooting star in that expanding blackness and wish upon with closed eyes. I want to see you at least one more time. I want to hear you say that you care for me. It does not have to be love but like would do just fine. You have never truely at me. You have always given that breath stilling smirk in my direction. If even for a second that I see you then that will be enough to last me a life time. You left on such mysterious and unemotional terms that I know that it was you. But for once in your life, can you at least show me a glimmer of what you are hiding within your cold heart.**

_**Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen  
As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday**_

**I lay in my bed upon the soft pink covers and drift off into my own dream land. Inside my head I am dreaming of a better time. Of a time when I get to see you again. This time you stay in Konoha and you do not care for power or revenge. I believe that you could be a good person if you only tried. Power does not have to only be strength of body but it can be strength of mind and heart. Even the cold emotions that you gave me I will always cherish those bitter-sweet memories in my mind. In my dreams you will still be the perfect man for me no matter that you are really cold in reality. **

_**'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above  
And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave**_

**I laugh at the stupidity that I have always thought that you were always there for me. That you cared and loved my like I wanted. But even though I know that that is not true I also know that you believe in me. You also watch over me no matter what danger you would be in. A black angel breathed life into your body but I the white angel will breathe in love. My love for you will never be hindered or broken by anyone else. You will remain the first constant thing in my life even in death. **

_**Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are **_

**I cannot believe my eyes. You are here in real flesh and bones standing in front of me with a smile on your face. Did my wish really come true? Are you really here with me now? If this is a dream then I never want to wake up. You take me in your arms without a word and hold me close to you. I know now that this is not a dream as I feel your warmth through my clothes. You have come back. But why? You release me and I take a step back in shock at why you are here. Are you here to take revenge on the village? Are you here to kill and murder. No. I can see it in your eyes. You have come here for me. You want me like I have always wanted you. I fling myself at you with the tears streaming down my face as I repeat over and over to you how much I love you. You are now binded to me and there is nothing in this world that can make me let go of you. **

_**I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are**_

**I sleep cuddled in your loving arms during the long nights. I know that this is not a dream. It is reality. You have come back to me. You have not said that you loved me but being here with you is enough for me. I can tell by your movements and actions that you love me and that you are a changed man. But on the outside you cannot see that. Only on the inside, where you heart beats steadily I can look into your eyes which are the window to your soul. Everything is alright now. You will not leave me again. For I am your one and only love in this world. **


End file.
